


Death Awaits

by BarnowlNiza



Series: Technoblade Centric Oneshots and Multishots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza
Summary: Techno protects Tommy from a wound that would have killed the teen. Techno's the one meeting Thanatos.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Technoblade Centric Oneshots and Multishots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Death Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but I wanted to write some Techno angst. Doesn't really take place during a specific timeline, it's just existing

"Surely you'll be able to come back as a ghost, like me?"  
  
"I've escaped Death for too long, I will not be allowed a ghostly form"  
  
"The Totem, take the Totem!" Tommy urged, pushing the Totem towards the dying man.  
  
"It won't do anything, Tommy. Death awaits."  
  
Techno looked up at his family surrounding him, "Phil, my friend, live on in my memory" Phil gripped Techno's left hand, tears building in his eyes, Techno watched as the first tear leaked from his eyes, rolling down his face slowly. Techno squeezed Phil's hand before shifting his attention to his twin brother, who was fully in tears, "Wilbur, keep playing your music, I always enjoyed it, brother" Techno could feel his life draining from, he could see Thanatos waiting at a distance. Finally, he looked at the fourth member of the sbi, and the youngest member, Tommy. He had grown attached to the teen in the time he knew him, "Tommy, do not give up hope. This isn't your fault. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"How can you say that Techno?" Tommy sobbed, leaning into Techno's side, carefully avoiding the fatal wound in his abdomen that stretched from just below his sternum vertically down to just above his waistline. Techno had intercepted a blow meant for Tommy. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be dying!"  
  
"Don't say that Tommy" Techno comforted, "I took that blow because I couldn't stand to see you die. Not after Wilbur died."  
  
"But I'm right here" Ghostbur piped up, but Phil shushed him.  
  
"Stay strong Tommy, stay strong in my memory."  
  
Tommy nodded but refused to look up, keeping his head buried in Techno's side, "Blood for the blood god" He muttered, just loud enough for Techno to hear.  
  
Techno watched as Thanatos crept closer and closer, "The Isles of the Blest sound pretty nice, maybe I'll try to get there" He said quietly, not intending for anyone to hear him, but they did  
  
"Wait, Techno, no" Phil muttered, gripping Techno's hand tighter, "Not yet"  
  
"It's my time, Phil" Techno stared at Thanatos directly in his eyes. "I'm ready" Techno closed his eyes and with his last bit of energy, raised his hand up for Thanatos to grab. But it wasn't his body that grasped Death's hand. Techno passed from the land of the living and began the journey to the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I might make a second part, not telling you what it would be about tho!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> ~Niza


End file.
